familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Monkton, Ayrshire
Monkton is a small village in the Parish of Monkton and Prestwick in South Ayrshire, Scotland. Monkton and Prestwick was a Civil Parish. The Imperial gazetteer of Scotland. 1854. Vol.II (GORDON-ZETLAND) by Rev. John Marius Wilson. p.441 http://archive.org/stream/imperialgazettee02wilsuoft#page/441/mode/1up The nearest town is Prestwick and the settlement borders upon Glasgow Prestwick Airport. History The village was originally known as Prestwick Monachorum.Love (2003), Page 231 ;The Windmill The tower-like building on the hill was originally a windmill and later a doocot. It is not to be confused with the structure on the opposite side of Prestwick Airport runway, the Shaw Monument, which was originally used by the then landowner to follow hunting with falcons on his land. Cuthbertson, Page 41 This vaulted windmill dates from the 17th century, converted to doocot in 18th century when conical slated roof slot for potence and fireclay nesting boxes added. It had two doorways, one blocked.Windmill Retrieved : 2011-03-10 ;Views of the area File:Old Windmill, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG| old Windmill; also called the Dovecot. File:MacRae Memorial, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG|The MacRae of Orangefield Memorial above the Dutch Barn Caravan Park. File:Fairfield Lodge, Monkton.JPG|Fairfield Lodge. File:Monktonhead Lodge.JPG|Monktonhead Lodge. The driveway to Monktonhead House has been truncated by the bypass. Monkton old church The church was dedicated to Saint Cuthbert and dates from the 13th century.Close, Page 39 It was in use up until 1837, being suppressed by the Court of Teinds in 1834 and a new united church built near the Pow Burn. The Poet Robert Burns' Nephew, the Rev Thomas Burns was instrumental in the building of the new church and for a time it was locally known as 'Burns's Folly'.Cuthbertson, Page 39 It was in Monkton church that Blind Harry's poem The Actes and Deidis of the Illustre and Vallyeant Campioun Schir William Wallace bases the story that William Wallace went to pray, fell asleep and had an inspirational dream which revived his flagging resolve to rescue Scotland from Edward I.Cuthbertson, Page 40 ;Views of Monkton church and cemetery File:Monkton church, South Ayrshire.JPG|The south side. File:Monkton church, Ayrshire.JPG|The 17th century northern transept. File:Monkton church entrance, South Ayrshire.JPG|The ornate 17th century entrance to Saint Cuthbert church. File:Cross at Monkton Church, Ayrshire.JPG|An ornate carved cross on the 17th century transept. File:Weir of Adamton & Kildonan, Monkton.JPG|The mausoleum of William Weir of Adamtom and Kildonan. File:Angus of Ladykirk Aisle, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG|The Angus of Ladykirk aisle. Monkton station Monkton station opened on 5 August 1859 as part of the Glasgow, Paisley, Kilmarnock and Ayr Railway, later the Glasgow and South Western Railway. The station, now represented by the Prestwick airport fuel unloading sidings, was closed on 28 October 1940 by the London, Midland and Scottish Railway, therefore not even surviving into British Railways days. Fairfield House Colonel William Fullarton of that Ilk had owned Fairfield, however he sold it before he took up an appointment in Trinidad circa 1803.McClure, Page 69 The property was held in 1851 by William Gunning Campbell at which time the house had a housekeeper, an undergardner, and two housemaids, in addition to the gardner and his laundress wife who lived at Fairfield Cottage.Strawhorn, p. 104. The property had a walled garden which survives as a ruin (2009) and a cemetery garden which remains in fair condition; the old Scottish unit of land measurement called a 'fall' is recorded in the inscription. The last Campbell to live at the estate was W. G. Campbell and from the 1860s the property was run by trustees. Fairfield had been known as 'Overmains' and had been a part of the lands of Monkton Castle, latterly known as Monkton House.Strawhorn, Page 51 In the 1860s James Sinclair of Orangefield died and this estate was added to the of Fairfield. The associated farms were Fairfield Mains, Monktonmiln, Muirhouse, Orangefield and West Orangefield.Strawhorn, p. 135. Fairfield was sold in 1950 and demolished by the new owner who had planned to build villas and racing stables.Strawhorn, p. 222. ;Campbell family Cemetery Garden and Lodge File:Fairfield Cemetery dedication, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG|The 1835 dedication stone File:Fairfield Memorial, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG|The '2 falls' cemetery garden Christian dedication stone. File:Fairfield Memorial inscription, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG|The 'Jesus wept' gravestone and inscription of William and Diana Campbell File:Fairfield cemetery mausoleum, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG|The mausoleum File:Fairfield Cemetery garden, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG|The cemetery garden railings and walls frontage. File:Fairfield Cemetery garden ornament, Monkton, Ayrshire.JPG|The base of an old sundial File:Fairfield Lodge, Monkton.JPG|Fairfield Lodge Orangefield House James MacRae Monkton House was rebuilt by James MacRae (1684–1746) who had been the President of Madras, 1725–1730 and came back with a fortune amounting to £100,000. He purchased the estate of Monkton in 1736Cuthbertson, Page 33 and renamed the house 'Orangefield' as he was a great admirer of William of Orange, William III; he died here in 1746Love (2005), Page 53 The MacRae monument The MacRae Monument or memorial near the village was built around 1750 by John Swan and is of the Corinthian style, with alcove, urns and obelisk. The site has been referred to as the Orangefield family burial-plot. References ;Notes ;Sources # Allan, Shiela et al. (2003). Historic Prestwick and its surroundings. Ayr Arch & Nat Hist Soc. ISBN 0-9542253-1-7. # Close, Robert (1992), Ayrshire and Arran: An Illustrated Architectural Guide. Pub. Roy Inc Arch Scot. ISBN. 1873190-06-9. # Cuthbertson, David Cuningham (1945). Autumn in Kyle and the Charm of Cunninghame. London : Jenkins. # Harvey, William. Picturesque Ayrshire. Dundee : Valentine & Sons. # Love, Dane (2003). Ayrshire : Discovering a County. Ayr : Fort Publishing. ISBN. 0-9544461-1-9. # Love, Dane (2005). Lost Ayrshire : Ayrshire's Lost Architectural Heritage. Edinburgh : Birlinn Ltd. ISBN. 1-84158-3561-1. # McClure, David (2002). Ayrshire in the Age of Improvement. Ayrshire Monographs 27. Ayr Arch & Nat Hist Soc. ISBN 0-9542253-0-9. # Shaw, James Edward (1953). Ayrshire 1745-1950. A Social and Industrial History of the County. Edinburgh : Oliver & Boyd. # Strawhorn, John (1994). The History of Prestwick. Edinburgh : John Donald. ISBN. 0-85976-405-2. Category:Villages in South Ayrshire Category:History of South Ayrshire